the DAMNED
by Apocolyptica
Summary: The time when Damien Lockly is forced to come out of hiding from his vampiric side, to show the world he exists, with nothing but the help of a girl known as AnnaRose Weaver, when friends become enemies...
1. Chapter 1

the DAMNED

Introduction

_The sun was high in the clear blue sky, humidity heavy in the air. There was a draught in the end of the summer months, just before it came time to go back to school. Lawns were yellow and brown, cars caked with mud and dirt since no one could spare a drop of water to clean or hydrate anything other than themselves. Everyone was coming to accept that they had to make due with what little the had. The price of bottled water soared so stores could make a better profit and pay their employees. But for some, water isn't a thirst quencher. Those are the creatures of the night, who most fear and avoid but with good reason. But the race of such a creature seemed extinct, as if they had been killed off or locked in some chest that only a ruler of the damned could open. People think this to be myth, because it's fun to believe in monsters under the bed, ghosts in the streets, witches and wizards among us, and even murderers concealed in the dark. Creatures of our own imaginations out for us, to take us away and kill us. Beings who emerge from the depths of the sea, get a hold of us, and then vanish. A humans mind is so easily corrupted to believe the damned will rise again, then too quick to abandon those ideas_.

So wrote the gypsy Nomina.


	2. the Gypsy

The Gypsy

Night was quickly falling on the streets, the moon shinning in the star splashed atmosphere. A loud crack and bang of a screen door slamming shut echoed in the cool night. Hurried and hushed footsteps scampering across the lawn, which belonged to a young girl of sixteen. She rushed across the lawn to a shed in the backyard that was surrounded by heavy forestry. Her long platinum blonde hair hanging in loose curls and her pink silk nightgown rustling silently over her legs. A lantern in her hand, she looked over the quiet shed nervously.  
With her free hand, she tapped on the door once and snuck a nervous glance over the yard. "It's me, AnnaRose Weaver. Open up!" Her voice was strong but whispered, for fear of being caught was making her anxious. The door slowly crept open, the darkness in the shed absolute and terrifying. "Put out that light! Someone will see it." The stern voice of a man hissed coldly, and two illuminating green eyes glaring at AnnaRose in a reprimanding way.

Obeying his word, she extinguished the light and slid into the shed while the door shut behind her. Dark candles were lit inside, casting a soft glow in the room. One figure squatting in the center of the room showed clearly while everything else was just outlines. His dark green eyes pierced the darkness, his black hair hanging loosely down his face and his tan body clearly showing his muscles even in the candlelight. The boy looked eighteen, his name is Damien Lockly.

Damien's steady gaze followed AnnaRose as she moved around the cramped room, fumbling with various objects and restoring the flames. "Damien, when will you let them know you still exist?" Her sing song voice questioned, her pale but extremely fair face glowing in the candlelight. Damien was a vampire, she knew, and thus AnnaRose hid him from the world that wouldn't accept him in a shed in her backyard.

"When I've gotten someone to join me." He stated abruptly, rising to his feet and walking over so he was standing behind AnnaRose. He easily surpassed her in height and was much stronger than she. "I'd join you Damien, but my parents…. It'd be far too risky." Her ice blue eyes met his dark green ones, an apologetic look in hers, but his were emotionless. Truly she wanted to join him in an unending life, but she was still a minor and risking his life by being around him.

No one believed in vampires anymore, they were just myth and if someone claimed to see one, they would be mocked. Damien was thought to be the last of his kind, so life was tough. "I know. Let's go for a walk." Without waiting for her answer, he stepped out into the darkness, observing Anna Rose's house. "They're getting suspicious. Like they know I'm talking to someone who could be dangerous. The wonder why I'm always gone…" Her voice faded into nothing, Damien simply nodding in response.

Sidling alongside the house with Damien leading the way, the two worked their way to the streets. His strides were twice as long as hers, and AnnaRose had to jog slowly to keep up. "What if there are other vampires?" She often asked this and Damien grimaced every time. "There isn't." He stated simply, but he knew what comes next. "How do you know?" The vampire stopped and turned to face her, with his dark green eyes glaring menacingly into hers. "Because I'm the king. The King of the damned. I'd sense their presence, AnnaRose." He snarled, looking at her with a venomous glare in his eyes. "Don't you ever run out of questions?" He snapped, AnnaRose just smiling innocently in response at his usual retort, one that they both knew wasn't true and he only said it to make being the last of his kind easier.

The two were heading to see Nomina, the gypsy who knew of Damien's existence and helped keep him stay secret. Nomina lived in a tent out in the forest alongside a creek, which was in the biggest clearing. She wore an exotic purple belly shirt with long sleeves that were see-through and puffy. Her pants were exotic as well, purple and both her shirt and pants trimmed in gold lace. As a gypsy, she wore bangles and a gem on the center of her forehead. Nomina had black hair and often went barefoot.

Damien crouched and ducked into the tent entrance, and glanced quickly towards the seventeen year old gypsy with a warm smile that that showed his fangs. AnnaRose followed hotly, anger swelling inside her at the prospect of Damien seeing Nomina. She too was fair, and unknown to her was the desire Damien had for her. His soul burned with every desire to be in her presence. Anna Rose's soul burned with the desire of Nomina to disappear.

Nomina's eyes glazed warmly towards Damien and AnnaRose, one eye purple and the other green. "Hello, Damien, AnnaRose." She welcomed each in a soothing honey-like voice. Quickly the gypsy covered the chest she stood by with a white sheet, the other sheets she threw over the backs of the chairs to keep the wood from showing. Damien rose and made to help her, but she held a hand up in protest. "It's fine, Damien. Thank you anyways." Her silky voice stated, AnnaRose rolling her eyes and mocking Nomina silently.

Damien took his seat, and AnnaRose quickly took the seat closest to him and shot a look at Nomina, who took the seat on the other side of the table. "Now, what brings you here?" Nomina's silky and irresistible voice questioned, and she locked gazes with Damien. AnnaRose shoved her elbow into his side, and with a startled grunt he looked towards AnnaRose. His gaze was ward, because he didn't quite understand why she hit him. Nomina drummed her fingers on the desk to get their attention back, and inevitably, the two broke their gaze and looked back towards the gypsy.

"We are here to see what you know about the other vampires." AnnaRose surprised herself with the sharpness of her voice and the bitter jealousy running like poison through her veins. Damien looked suspiciously towards her, his eyes question her sharp jealousy. AnnaRose simply averted her gaze to the chest that Nomina kept hidden. Her devious mind thought of stealing to, for there must be valuable gems she could take. Nomina would go into a panic, and she could blame Damien and make the two hate each other.. I'm not that cruel. She thought, and just then realized both Damien and Nomina were looking at her.

"That's what I know, like you asked…" Nomina said slowly, curiously following Anna Rose's gaze to the chest. Horror filled her eyes, and she quickly jumped up. "I think it's best you leave. Now." Nomina said briskly, ushering them out of the tent. "But I didn't-" AnnaRose started, but was cut off. "Damien will tell you. Out." Panic was in Nomina's voice, reflected in her eyes as she pushed them out and sealed the entrance. The cloth she'd used to cover the chest turned red with blood, a puddle of it on the floor.

Damien grabbed his arm in pain, glancing down at it with a fire burning in his dark green eyes. What appeared as a 'C' with a dagger in it was carved into his forearm, a sign of a creature of the damned. The scar was usually faded and unable to appear unless at times like this, when it burned black and the skin around it singed. From the tip of the dagger, blood spilled out, emerging from his arm and rolling down. He looked up at the sky, closing his eyes and grabbing the scar with one hand, while an eerie scream came from his opened mouth, dark and murderous.

Anna Rose's ice blue eyes went wide, instincts telling her to run, but her heart telling her to stay. She fell to her knees, her eyes rolling white and her already pale skin going pure white. Without notice, she collapsed completely, her platinum blonde hair falling around her face. Damien's earsplitting bellow remained in her mind, sensations of being stuck in a nightmare and paralyzed running in her mind, crawling into her dreams.

Stirring, she opened her eyes and looked over to where Damien was last. The dagger on his wrist now pierced his heart, his body laying emotionlessly on the ground. Blood dripped from Anna Rose's leg where a slit from a sword marked her ankle. She screamed and jumped up, her nightgown torn and bloodied, and scrambled to Damien. She fell alongside him, sobbing madly and placing her hand on the side of his face. "Damien…. Don't leave me…" She said between sobs, closing her eyes and laying across his chest. "Nomina! NOMINA!!" She screamed for help that wouldn't come, for someone to take the blade and restore Damien. Hoping beyond hope, she grasped the handle of the blade and gave a might tug that…


End file.
